


Cramped Spaces

by mithrilstarlight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilstarlight/pseuds/mithrilstarlight
Summary: Willas and Sansa get caught in an elevator during a power outage and she finds herself living out one of the numerous fantasies she'd had about the handsome lawyer from two floors up.





	Cramped Spaces

_Shit, he’s the only one on the elevator._

Sansa kept her head down as she stepped onto the elevator. It was empty save for Willas Tyrell. He worked two floors up in legal. They had first met at last year’s holiday party. Two drinks in, and she had half a mind to kiss him. Or, at least that’s where the fantasy started. It’s not like they worked in the same office or anything. Cella picked up on the flirtatious glances, and the ensuing comment turned Sansa’s face as red as her hair. She could barely look at him without thinking about that night and how right Cella had been, even if Sansa would never admit to such ideas.

She gently pressed the button for the lobby. Eight flights down. That was just under a minute. One minute and she’d be out of there. Gods, she could feel her face turning red already.

“Sansa, isn’t it?” Willas pushed himself off the wall, taking the step forward to stand next to her.

Her face burned and she looked down at her feet. “Oh, yes. Hi, Willas,” she said.

“I haven’t seen you since…” He paused.

“Since the party,” she finished. He sounded too casual. Did he have any clue how hot and bothered she had been that night? She couldn’t remember everything, but from what Cella and Jeyne had said, Sansa had not been terribly subtle.

Willas laughed, nodding his head. “Ah, yes. The party.” He turned to look at her. “Office parties are quite something.”

“Mmhmm.” Sansa rocked back on her heels. Forty seconds to go.

The elevator screeched to a halt as the lights flickered and then died. Sansa lost her balance, slamming into the wall and then the ground. She blinked the stars from her eyes as she sat up. A bump the size of the North was already growing on the back of her head.

“Are you okay?” Willas’s voice came through the darkness. She knew the elevator wasn’t _that_ big, but he sounded closer than her accelerating heartbeat could allow.

“Just a few bruises to wake up to tomorrow morning,” she groaned. “You?”

“The same,” he said.

She wondered how his leg had taken the hit, but didn’t think it proper to ask. Not everyone knew about his combat injury. She had heard about it from Cella, who had supposedly heard it from Arianne, who had supposedly had a one-night stand with Willas several months back. Needless to say, it wasn’t her business.

“Power’s out,” he commented. The harsh blue light of his phone lit up his face. “Seven hells, half the city is out. We’ll be here a while.”

Sansa’s stomach turned. They were looking at potentially hours in a dark elevator together. This was potentially her worst nightmare. Or her favorite fantasy. She hadn’t decided which yet.

Willas tucked away his phone, plunging them into darkness once again. “Get comfortable, I guess.”

They sat in silence for several minutes. Sansa stared into the dark. She was surprised she could hear his breathing over the sound of her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. Letting out a sigh, she pulled her legs into her chest.

“Look, silence isn’t going to pass the time any faster,” he started.

“Well it’s better than awkward conversation,” she said, cutting him off. She imagined him having a rather taken-aback look on his face.

Willas shifted. “Is something bothering you?” he asked.

Gods, he sounded concerned. This was why she never wanted to be alone with him.

“No,” she said.

“You’re lying.”

“How can you tell?”

“I’m a lawyer, I know when people lie.” Well, he got her there. She should’ve known better than to lie to a lawyer. He was a professional at bending the truth.

Sansa hung her head. She couldn’t very well lie to him again. One deep breath later, she turned to where she assumed he was.

“Look, I was really tipsy the night of the party, kind of into you, and then Cella said something and it just threw me off,” she admitted.

Willas laughed. “Seriously?” Sansa turned red at his disbelief, not that he’d be able to see. “That’s a damn shame, then. I was actually into you, too. Even considered giving you my number for a time when we were both a bit more sober.”

Sansa leaned forward. “Well that’s… embarrassing.”

It went quiet again for a few minutes. She still couldn’t make out anything in the dark. The building may be old, but the elevators were well sealed, it seemed. Then, he began to shift again. Something brushed up against her shoulder, and she realized he was sitting next to her now.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey.”

“You know, I’d still be happy to give you my number.”

Sansa didn’t respond for a moment as she thought. What happened if she said no? Well, then they’d spend the rest of their potentially long time in this elevator in an uncomfortable situation. What happened if she said yes? The thought ignited a heat between her legs.

Without a second thought, Sansa swung one leg over and straddled Willas’s hips, planting her hands on his chest and taking in every glorious sensation as they moved up to find his face.

“Sansa what are you-” He was cut off as she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. Gods, she had wanted to do that for months. Between his soft, curly brown hair, those golden eyes, his perfect jaw with just the right amount of stubble, and those impeccably tailored vests he wore, she was surprised she had kept her hands off of him for this long.

It didn’t take long for his hands to find her waist. He grabbed her with a force that sent shivers up her spine. Already she could feel him growing hard in his pants. The heat between her legs grew. They broke for air and Sansa pulled back, panting.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- This is incredibly inappropriate,” she started to babble.

“Nonsense,” Willas said, his voice low and gravelly before he resumed the kiss. His hands drifted downwards, taking hold of her ass and pulling her forward. She rocked her hips against him, eliciting the most divine moan from him. It was a deep, guttural sound and she _loved_ it.

Willas tilted his head, kissing not her lips but her jaw. The dark made things a bit more difficult, but he navigated his way down to that sweet spot on her neck, just below the ear before nipping at her with his teeth. Now it was her turn to moan. A whimpering sound that caused him to twitch in his pants.

Sansa slid her hands down between their hips and started working at his belt. Damn the dark, it made this so much more difficult.

“My, you move fast,” he said as he took her wrists and pulled her away from his now-undone belt buckle. “Don’t think you’re getting away without a bit of foreplay.”

He placed her hands on his shoulders and then returned his hands to her body. His hands landed on her thighs and then slowly moved up her legs, under her skirt, until he made contact with her lacy underwear. Gods, she was glad she wore the nice stuff today. Even if he couldn’t see it, he could feel it. He pulled the scrap of cloth aside and rubbed his fingers along the length of her folds. She was already soaking wet and at this point, she didn’t care. She wanted him so much it ached.

His fingers circled her clit for what felt like an eternity and it wasn’t enough. One finger slid into her and she let out another moan. “Gods, you’re wet,” he said as he slipped a second finger in there. She rocked back and forth, demanding more from him. “And demanding, too.” The laugh was barely contained as he moved his fingers in and out.

Sansa pressed her mouth to his again, moaning into him as she rode his fingers. Months of imagining those long, nimble fingers inside of her was nothing compared to reality. A tightness grew as she rocked her hips faster, desperate for her release. He must have known, because he crooked his fingers and sped up his pace. Seconds later, she was gasping and shaking, hands pressed against the wall behind him as she buried her head into his neck. He slowly withdrew his hand as she came down and licked his fingers clean.

“Sit up for me, Sansa,” he said, holding her up by the waist. She shuffled back a few inches as he slid down onto the elevator floor. His legs must have been cramped, but she didn’t have time to ask before he was guiding her towards his face.

“No, Willas, it’s not-” Sansa was cut off by the long stroke of his tongue. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she leaned forward, putting her weight on the wall as he ran his tongue up and down, flicking every time it came upon her clit and making her breath hitch. If she thought his fingers felt good, they had nothing on his tongue.

He held her thighs in place, one finger hooked into her underwear to keep it out of the way. She’d cut the damn piece off if she had a pair of scissors regardless of the pretty penny it had cost her. The tightness grew again as he worked his tongue into her, and before she knew it she had peaked again, this time unable to contain the shout of pleasure as the first wave hit.

Willas laughed beneath her as she rode out the orgasm. “They definitely heard that one outside,” he said.

Sansa didn’t wait for him to make the next move. She slid down, and yanked his trousers open. This was one thing she was sure she could do in the dark. She sank down onto him with a gasp. She rocked her hips back and forth, settling onto him.

“Oh, fuck, Sansa,” was all he could get out. It brought a smile to her face as she slowly lifted herself up.

She started out slow, riding him gently and enjoying every second of it. He had gone quiet, but she could feel the tension in his entire body. With a small squeeze, he let out a moan, tensing even further. His hands had an iron grip on her hips, but did nothing to guide her. After a few minutes, he withdrew a hand, presumably to prop himself up because his mouth made contact with her neck again. The other hand moved to between her legs and began rubbing furious circles around her clit. She clenched down again, this time involuntarily, and she felt him falter a bit. She grabbed him by the collar and guided his mouth back up to her own.

For a third time, she felt her orgasm grow steadily. Her pace increased as she kissed him desperately. As she came, her legs buckled and she landed hard on top of him, shaking. His arm must have also given out, because he fell away and was on his back again, groaning as he pressed his hips up into her.

As she came down from her post-orgasm high, she leaned forward and lay on top of him. They were both hot and sticky with sweat. He was right. This was a much better way to pass the time.


End file.
